I Think I'm Gay
by ShenLong1
Summary: Quatre has been dating girls and involved in a steady relationship or two but finds he isn't interested in taking things to the next level with his companions. 4x3, Yaoi, Companion Fic to 'Am I Gay'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boys, I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, sap

Rating: NC 17

Pairings: 4x3, Relena x Noin

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries.

Summary: Quatre has been dating girls and involved in a steady relationship or two but finds he isn't interested in taking things to the next level with his companions. Thinking he has yet to meet the right person he is persuaded to go out with his friends to a nightclub where the unexpected happens and he meets someone very interesting.

Authors Notes: This is a fic along the lines of my other one "Am I Gay?". A sort of companion piece if you like. This fic explores Quatre and Trowa's get together and first time.

"I Think I'm Gay."

May 2004 ShenLong.

Chapter 1

He could feel the pounding of the bass as it thrummed through his body from where he stood in the line awaiting entry to the nightclub "Connections". If the music was pulsing like that out here he wondered just what it was like inside.

"Nearly there."

He turned back to look at his friend's smiling face and nodded. He wondered idly for the tenth time that night just how the hell he'd been lured into this.

He was twenty years old, 5'7" with a slim build. His golden hair brushed over his face in the light breeze, flicking over his collar and tickling the back of his neck. A hand absently reached up and pushed the offending strands away. He'd grown his hair longer than his father approved of; in fact, he'd done several things against his father's wishes, the glittering silver violin that dangled from his earlobe was the latest symbol in his fight to become his own person.

Unwilling to bend to his father's demands he deliberately set out to be the complete opposite of his father's wishes. Now he was standing in line with two of his best friends about to enter a night club. Not just any night club though. "Connections" was well known among the *different* crowd. It catered for both gay and hetero people.

"We're next."

Quatre smiled at Relena who flashed him a dazzling grin in return before grabbing the arm of her current girlfriend, Noin. "Not getting cold feet are you?"

Quatre shook his head. "No."

"Good."

"Got any ID?" the man behind the counter asked the group.

Relena, Noin and Quatre all duly presented the requested proof of age, paid their entry fee and were swallowed into the darkened, throbbing interior that was the nightclub.

Relena dragged them through the crowd, somehow finding them a table. Sitting down, Quatre scanned the area. The music was loud and vibrated through Quatre's body which meant that all conversation had to be carried out at a low shout. The flashing, colored lights played havoc with Quatre's retinas at first, but gradually they relaxed and accepted the optical bombardment.

"Want something to drink?" Relena yelled above the beat.

Quatre nodded and stood up. "I'll get them," he yelled back.

Relena gave him hers and Noin's drink requests and Quatre headed for the bar to fulfill the order. The barman gave him an appraising look as he handed over the drinks, scotch and coke, vodka and orange and a white wine. Quatre duly paid for the drinks and carried them back to the table where he again sat down.

Noin and Relena didn't stay sitting for long; after a few sips of their respective drinks they headed to the dance floor, leaving Quatre with his thoughts, watching their table.

Quatre still wasn't sure what he was doing here or how Relena had convinced him to come. He was pretty sure he knew the underlying reason, and, while Relena's concerns were appreciated, he wished she would simply butt out of his love life.

He'd dated Relena for a while and though he'd enjoyed her company and sharp wit, when it came to taking their relationship further he found he wasn't interested. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him, he could 'get it up'...... but put simply; he wasn't interested.

Their relationship had ended and Relena, who had openly admitted to Quatre that she was bi-sexual, moved on and found herself a girlfriend. Even though their relationship had ended, they remained the best of friends.

Relena had set him up on a few dates with other girls, but again nothing happened. Telling Quatre that he must then be interested in boys, she even went as far as to set him up with a hot, gay guy.... much to Quatre's horror. The date hadn't, to say the least, been a success, but the guy didn't hold anything against him. Nothing had happened, Quatre shied away from any form of contact, even a simple hand shake, which was a shame as the guy really did like Quatre and wanted to be friends. Had Quatre met him under different circumstances they probably would have become friends. Quatre wasn't a prude though. He knew how things worked, it just didn't work for him that way.... or _any_ way so it seemed!

Quatre was beginning to doubt his own body and mind while Relena was all but ready to give up.

There wasn't anything wrong with him that he knew of. Slender build, aqua/teal eyes; he knew he was reasonably good looking. He'd been with both girls and guys alike who were also good looking and had bodies to die for but he still couldn't get himself interested in taking the relationships any further than friendship.

Quatre came to the conclusion that he was destined to go through life enjoying the company of many friends but never having the privilege of a permanent lover.

Relena, on the other hand, was equally as determined to find him someone. Her newest tactic to achieve this goal was to get him out and into the nightclubs.

Reluctantly, and against his better judgment, he'd agreed and so now, here he was, sitting by himself, nursing his scotch and coke whilst watching his friends having a good time.

His eyes wandered over the inhabitants of the club, roaming from table to table. The couples were certainly very varied, as was the standard of dress. There was proportionally more females than males, something that didn't surprise Quatre, although he couldn't tell you why. Some were dancing, like Relena and Noin, others were crowded around the bar and many were seated, cuddling and kissing openly. There were a few hetero couples scattered about, dancing or snuggling in the dark interior although the main bulk were gay.

The more Quatre's gaze drifted the more his spirits plummeted. He sighed and took another sip from his drink, feeling the alcohol burn a path of fire all the way to his stomach. The music changed a little and soon Relena and Noin joined him again, sweating and flushed from their exertions. Quatre found himself duly dispatched to the bar for more drinks and three large waters. The girls involved him in their idle chatter while whilst recovering their energy. Soon enough they were ready to tackle the dance floor again and Quatre lost sight of them as they disappeared into the swaying mass.

A soft voice at his ear soon dragged his eyes back though and he turned to see who had addressed him. A waterfall of long, golden hair partially obscured the young woman's features and Quatre had to turn his head further to see her face properly. Crystal blue eyes greeted him, along with a warm smile.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Quatre managed to say.

"I asked if you would like to dance," the feminine voice replied.

Quatre swallowed. / _Why the hell not?!_ / he thought. "Okay, but I warn you, I can't dance very well."

The blonde straightened and Quatre noted the aristocratic air with which the woman carried herself as he followed her to the dance floor. They were immediately swallowed into the crowd and Quatre found himself with a pair of crystal eyes watching him intently while the body attached to those eyes began to sway to the rhythm.

Feeling the beat pulse through him, Quatre joined the dancing crowd, his body beginning to find some sort of cadence and flowing with it to the best of his ability.

They danced together for a while, out of the corner of his eye Quatre could see Relena smirking at him. He gave the girl a glare, or at least tried to. Judging by the look he got back he'd failed miserably.

His long haired dance partner, while nice enough in herself, wasn't stirring anything in Quatre other than being friends. They danced to a couple more songs before Quatre began to sweat and need a break.

His partner duly followed him back to the table and inquired if she may join the young man.

Quatre could see no reason for her not to and motioned for the long haired woman to take a seat. They chatted a little and Quatre found himself beginning to relax.

Relena and Noin soon rejoined them and the four passed the rest of the evening in either conversation or dancing. When it came time to leave, the elegant woman, who's name Quatre had learned was Dorothy, politely asked if they could trade 'phone numbers and call each other sometime.

Quatre shyly agreed and so their respective numbers were duly exchanged. They parted company in the car park, Quatre knowing that the blonde woman was hoping for a kiss but hesitant to give one. He smiled instead and hopped into the car, waiting for the interrogation from Relena that was sure to follow.

* * * * *

Two weeks had passed since Quatre's visit to the night club and during that time Dorothy had called Quatre on several occasions. They had gone out on a couple more dates and while Quatre had enjoyed himself and found Dorothy's company to be interesting; he didn't feel anything else for the woman.

Relena was, to say the least, becoming exasperated with him. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Quatre," she said when she next saw him. "Dorothy is one hot chick and obviously interested in you, so what's the problem?"

Quatre sighed. "Look, Relena. I guess I'm just not interested in her in _that_ way."

"You don't seem to be interested in _any_ of the girls," Relena shot back.

"That's not fair, Relena. I've dated several girls, just because I don't want to get into their pants doesn't mean I don't like them. I appreciate you setting me up with dates and all but I haven't yet found the right person," Quatre replied, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, Quatre, I had no right to say that." Relena lowered her eyes.

"It's okay, I know you're only concerned about me and while I appreciate that I think I need to find my own girlfriend, by myself."

"We're going back to 'Connections' on Saturday. You still coming?" Relena asked.

Quatre looked at her. He really didn't want to go but he thought he owed it to her. "All right, I'll come."

"Great! I'll pick you up at ten."

* * * * *

Once more Quatre found himself ensconced in the dim, smoky interior of the Connections nightclub, Relena and Noin sitting opposite him, a scotch and coke nursed in his hand. Inwardly he was berating himself for allowing the manipulation to have occurred. So far he'd had his ass pinched no less than three times, one attempted grope at his groin, two women had made passes at him and four guys. To put it bluntly, Quatre was getting a little pissed off. He took another sip of his drink and glanced at Relena and Noin. At least they seemed to be enjoying themselves and he had to give Relena her due; she hadn't tried to set him up with anyone.

Not yet anyway.

Relena did her best to coax him into getting up on the dance floor; a maneuver he managed to thwart. He sat back, content to watch the two girls let their hair down. After declining yet another request for a dance he was relieved to see Relena and Noin returning to the table. With any luck they would be able to leave soon and he could go back to his 'normal' life.

The girls sat down, flushed and panting from their exertions on the dance floor, chattering away to him and each other.

Quatre was listening; an amused smile on his face only half taking in what was being said. His eyes continued to sweep across the room, playing idly over the crowd. His gaze flicked back to the dance floor where the tide of bodies swayed and gyrated to the heavy, pulsating beat. The various styles of dancing never failed to amuse him. It ranged from the 'in tune' movements to the wild and abandoned; even some that could only be likened to death throes were to be found. Still perusing the dancing forms his eyes suddenly locked, his breath caught and his body froze.

Relena and Noin continued their chatter, oblivious to the silence of their friend.

Quatre was mesmerized, his attention fully captured by the vision he was witnessing. The body was lithe and supple, long, elegant limbs that moved gracefully, weaving in perfect synch and rhythm with the music.

"I say, Quatre... You still with us?"

Vaguely Quatre became aware that Relena was talking to him but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the vision of loveliness that held his sight prisoner.

Relena followed Quatre's line of sight, trying to see what it was that had captured her friend's attention so firmly. Her eyebrows rose and her mouth tugged into a wry grin as she noted the dancer. She reached across the table and carefully closed Quatre's mouth. "You're drooling," she snickered.

Quatre propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the heel of his hand, his eyes never wavering from their target. The catlike grace and sensual movements stirred his body in ways never before thought possible. He sighed softly.

Relena looked at Noin and nodded towards the dance floor. Noin's gaze followed the movement to see what had Quatre so enraptured. She smiled.

"Hello... Quatre.... Earth to Quatre..." Relena waved her hand in front of the blonde.

Quatre became aware of the girls but his eyes never faltered in their appraisal of the dancer. He sighed again. "I think I'm gay," he murmured.

Relena's jaw hit the floor and Noin snickered. "What did you say, Quatre?"

Quatre jolted out of his reverie, the flush spreading over his cheeks. "Umm... I said, I think he's gay?"

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Relena snorted. "Admit it, Quatre. You said you think _you're_ gay."

Quatre shook his head. He couldn't deny his words, not to Relena. The woman seemed to have exceptional hearing when she wanted to and right now seemed to be one of those times.

"I don't blame you," Noin sighed. "He is one hell of a dancer."

"Not to mention good looking," Relena added with a smirk.

"I'd have to agree with you both there," Quatre murmured. "He sure is hot."

Quatre couldn't help it; the guy was a walking wet dream. The reaction of his body to the picture was totally unexpected and Quatre was having difficulty accepting that he was actually checking out another man! What the hell was _wrong_ with him?!

Relena could see the conflict going on inside Quatre; the changing colors in his eyes a dead giveaway. Inside she felt for the man. It wasn't easy to admit to liking someone of the same sex, especially given the upbringing Quatre had suffered. Having come to terms with her own sexuality she could appreciate the shock Quatre must be feeling, not to mention the turmoil. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his and smiled. His aqua eyes turned to meet her own and he gave her a pleading look. "It's okay, Quatre, " she said, loud enough for only him to hear. "It isn't a sin to appreciate a lovely body, regardless of the sex."

Quatre returned her smile, knowing instinctively that she understood his inner conflict.

They were brought up in a world that frowned upon same sex couples, those that dared to defy the stereotype, being ridiculed and hounded until driven under the carpet or back into the closet once more. It was strange how society condemned what it didn't understand, hide what it couldn't accept, scared of confronting the issues.

Quatre hadn't really taken much notice of society and its expectations before Relena came into his life. It wasn't until after their failed relationship and Relena's taking up with Noin that Quatre began to see the prejudice that surrounded those that chose to share their love with someone of the same sex. Humanity could be cruel at times; same sex couples had never bothered Quatre. He was an open minded individual who accepted the various hurdles that life persisted in placing in his way, but to say he was stunned at himself for both his interest and body's reactions to the man on the dance floor would be an understatement.

He clearly remembered the date that Relena had set him up with and while the guy had been sympathetic and understanding of Quatre's dilemma, Quatre just couldn't envision himself being with a guy.

Or so he thought.

The lithe body on the dance floor though had clearly thrown a spanner in the works and now Quatre was even more confused.

"You are allowed to appreciate," Relena spoke, drawing Quatre's attention back to her. "The human form is a lovely piece of artwork, Quatre. It doesn't mean you're gay just because you have good taste and admire beauty in the male body."

Quatre gave a small laugh. "You certainly do have a way with words, Relena."

"Why, thank you," Relena grinned at him.

Turning his attention back to the slender form of the dancer, Quatre allowed himself to enjoy the fluid movements and natural cadence that made all the other dancers appear clumsy.

He wished he had the courage to approach the man and tell him how wonderful he thought he was. As Quatre's eyes traveled up the graceful body to the face, he froze and swallowed, blushing as he realized he'd been caught staring.

The dancer gazed back at him through a thick tangle of hair that fell across his face. A smile tugged at his lips.

Quatre was held by that gaze, he couldn't have looked away if he'd wanted to. It was like he had been caught up in a spell.

The slender man continued to dance to the music, holding Quatre's eyes prisoner with his own, and then, with another warm smile he released Quatre from his enchantment and danced off into the crowd.

Quatre slumped slightly in his seat, the man that had held him captive finally letting him go and Quatre felt drained. He reached for his glass and downed the rest of the drink in one swift gulp. He felt cold and sweaty and strangely aroused.

"We're going for a dance, Quatre." Relena's voice broke into his thoughts.

He looked up at the pair who were standing, amused smiles on their faces. "Pardon?"

"I said we're going to dance, would you like to join us?"

Quatre shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I'll just sit here for a while."

"Have it your way," Relena said and taking Noin's hand they headed for the dance floor, leaving the blonde man alone with his thoughts.

Quatre sat; drink in hand as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the tall figure until it was standing beside him. With a start Quatre turned to see who was standing so close to him and his jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." The voice was deep, husky even and sent Quatre's body shivering.

Blushing, Quatre's eyes dragged over the graceful form of the dancer he'd been watching earlier. Scrambling his thought processing skills and trying to connect them with his vocal chords he managed to reply. "It's all right."

The face crinkled into an amused smile. "Would you like to dance?"

Quatre fumbled for words. "Umm... I don't dance." Seeing the crestfallen look on that gorgeous face, Quatre immediately regretted his choice of words. Hastily he rephrased them. "I mean, I'd love to dance with you but you're such a great dancer and I don't know how to." Quatre lowered his face, embarrassment burning his cheeks. A slender finger found its way under his chin and tilted his face up to meet with the steady gaze of two emerald green eyes from underneath a cinnamon bang of hair.

"I'll teach you."

Quatre shuddered, his voice replying for him. "Okay."

The finger left his chin and moved to his elbow, encouraging him to stand. Once he was on his feet that same hand went to the small of his back to guide him to the dance floor. The touch was soft and gentle, leaving an intense burning on his skin when it was removed. Quatre didn't understand why.

The lithe dancer led him through the mass of gyrating bodies to the center of the dance floor, sensing that the blonde would be more comfortable where he wasn't so conspicuous to the spectating crowd. He found them a spot and faced his reluctant partner, the music throbbing around them.

"Now what?" Quatre yelled in an attempt to be heard over the beat of the drums. He felt like a right idiot, standing on a dance floor with a guy, with a gorgeous guy, with a gorgeous guy who could dance.... // _Why the hell has he asked me to dance?_ // Quatre thought. // _He's so good looking and talented, he could have his pick of anyone here._ // He looked up, startled from his thoughts as a pair of hands grasped his waist.

"Just let the music guide you. Allow it to flow through you and follow it," the husky voice said.

The hands tightened slightly on his hips and he followed the movement they coaxed from him. Quatre closed his eyes and let the music invade him. His body found the rhythm and began to move with it, swaying to the beat as the hands of the handsome man encouraged and guided him. Tingles coursed through him from the soft touch and his heart rate increased, confusing him even more. His mind began to run in circles. _// He wasn't gay... was he? What were these sensations that were overwhelming him? Surely this man wasn't gay? Not with those looks and that body. He had all the girls swooning over him. //_

"What's your name?"

The voice pulled him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to gaze at the man before him. "Quatre," he responded. "What's yours?"

"Trowa."

"Trowa," Quatre repeated, surprised at the ease with which the name rolled off his tongue. He gazed shyly back at the man, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Now you're getting the hang of it," Trowa's sensual voice encouraged him. "Relax and let yourself go."

// _What the hell did he have to lose?_ // Quatre's mind told him and so Quatre did just that, let himself relax and welcomed the music to him, letting it take over completely. His slender body responded to the beat, moving seductively to the rhythm, mimicking the moves that Trowa was performing, surprised at how easy his body coped.

"You look stunning."

Quatre blushed and stared at the lithe dancer. "No, I don't," he replied.

Trowa danced closer to him, their bodies almost touching. Trowa's hands left Quatre's hips to cup his face, leaning in close, hot breath ghosting over Quatre's cheek as he spoke. "You _can_ dance, Quatre. You put all the others to shame."

Quatre smiled shyly and shook his head. "No, it's you that can dance, Trowa. They're watching you, not me."

Trowa smiled back at him. "They are all jealous because I'm dancing with the best looking guy here."

Quatre felt his whole body flush with those words. The new sensations running through him adding further to his confusion about his sexuality. He knew he liked the other man, admired him, for Trowa had a certain grace about him that demanded attention; and yet, the manner, the voice was soothing and educated, putting one at their ease. Quatre definitely liked Trowa and was flattered that the handsome man had singled him out. But did he like him in another way? That was something Quatre was unsure about and he didn't like being afloat in a sea of uncertainty. He liked to stay grounded, to have all the facts. These new found feelings were making him uneasy.

If Trowa knew what his new found partner was currently feeling, he never let on. Instead he continued to dance, leading the blonde into movements of seductiveness and grace, charming him with his sensual moves and raising the doubts of his sexual orientation to the fore of Quatre's mind.

They remained on the dance floor, finishing the one dance only to begin another. After five dances Quatre was beginning to tire a little, Trowa caught the flushed skin and labored breathing and tactfully suggested they sit and talk for a while. Quatre was happy to agree. The slender youth guided him throughout the masses and off the floor, the soft hand on the small of his back warming Quatre for reasons he didn't understand. Relena and Noin were sitting at the table when they arrived and Quatre was more than aware of the looks he was getting from the pair... Relena was simply bursting with questions; he could see them in her eyes, questions he would no doubt be answering later during their drive home. Noin simply sat there and gave him a knowing smile.

"Would you like to join us?" Quatre asked, his manners finally returning.

"Thank you." Trowa sank gracefully into the seat that Quatre had indicated. Quatre took his own seat next to the man and stumbled through his mind, trying to find something to start off a conversation. Noin broke the silence though by asking who would like a drink and then disappearing to the bar to fetch the requested beverages, dragging Relena with her.

"Do you come here often?" Quatre could have slapped himself for his choice of opening sentence but at the moment he was grasping at straws, desperate to get some sort of chatter flowing and 'Nice weather we're having' didn't seem much better.

Trowa turned his gaze to the blonde and Quatre realized for the first time that the man had stunning emerald green eyes. An amused smile played over sensual lips as the brunette took his time to answer.

"Actually this is the first time I've been here." His gaze burned into Quatre's eyes and the blonde began to feel rather heated under that scrutiny. "Do you?"

"Huh?" The question took Quatre by surprise.

"Do you come here often?" The smile went all the way to those emerald depths.

"Uh, I've only been here a couple of times."

"With anyone special?"

Quatre shook his head. "No. I usually come with Relena and Noin."

"Ahhh..."

Quatre gave a small frown as he watched the lithe dancer's eyes sparkle and his mouth curl upwards. Relena and Noin chose that moment to return with the drinks and so introductions were completed, the four settling into an easy chatter.

Relena kept darting knowing looks at Quatre who did his best to ignore them and keep the conversation flowing. They returned to the dance floor after a short while and Quatre amazed his two female companions by letting go of his inhibitions a little and dancing seductively to the music. Trowa seemed to like it and joined the blonde, occasionally brushing against him but making no proper attempt to 'touch' him.

Quatre wasn't sure what was coursing through his veins, alcohol, adrenaline? All he knew was that he felt extremely happy.

The evening though was bound to draw to an end and the bar called for last drinks as the DJ announced the final song. It was a slow dance and Trowa leaned across the table, looking Quatre square in the eye and asked, "Would you share this dance with me?"

Quatre's mouth opened and the word was spoken before he had proper course to think. "Yes." He found himself on the dance floor yet again, only this time Trowa's body was pressed firmly against his, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders as their bodies swayed gently to the music. Somehow Quatre's arms found their way around Trowa's waist while his head rested gently against the firm chest. He could hear the steady thumping of Trowa's heart and he closed his eyes. Somehow it felt - right.

The song ended but they didn't break apart immediately. Eventually Trowa pulled back a little and Quatre raised his head; a pair of emerald eyes stared back at him, the look within them something that Quatre had never seen before and couldn't put a name to.

"Can I see you again?"

Quatre nodded. "I'd like that."

"May I have your 'phone number?"

Quatre hesitated. He was still trying to understand the flood of emotions that had been awakened and while he did want to see the auburn haired man again, he wasn't sure if he was ready to give out his 'phone number just yet.

Sensing the turmoil in the blonde, Trowa lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "That's okay; you don't have to if you don't want to."

Quatre gave him a grateful smile. The lights were slowly returning to normal strength and people were leaving. Trowa escorted him back to the table where Relena and Noin were finishing off their drinks.

"I'm just going to the restroom," Trowa said. "Please don't leave until I come back as I would like to say goodnight."

"We'll wait," Relena answered in Quatre's stead.

Trowa returned minutes later and walked Quatre out with Relena and Noin to Relena's car. He took each of the girls' hands in turn and brushed his lips across the knuckles. "Thank you ladies for a pleasant evening."

The women giggled before getting into the car and leaving Quatre alone in a sense to say his good-nights.

Quatre looked at the lithe form. He felt awkward, unsure of what he should do or say. Trowa though saved him from any further embarrassment. He stepped close and cupped Quatre's cheek, the blonde surprising himself by leaning into the palm.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, Quatre. I have really enjoyed myself." Trowa leant forwards and kissed Quatre on the forehead, at the same time he pressed something into Quatre's hand. "I hope to see you again, soon." Then the hand was gone and Quatre found himself staring at an empty space.

Trowa had left.

Quatre looked at the item resting in his palm. It was a folded piece of paper. He slipped it into his pants pocket and got into the car; bracing himself for the barrage of questions he knew Relena would be unleashing.

The ride home seemed to take forever; Relena had punctuated her gear changes with non stop questions. Who was the guy? Did Quatre like him? Was he going to see him again? The stream was endless. Quatre did his best to answer them all, politely refusing to give too much away. Hell, he wasn't sure himself what was going on! All he wanted to do was get home, go to his room and think.

Fortunately Noin could sympathize with him and managed to change the subject, something Quatre was extremely grateful for. He hoped to Christ that Relena never explored a possible career in the dating business, she would drive all the clients away with her *need* to know what was happening.

"I'll talk to you during the week, Quatre," Relena said as she pulled up outside Quatre's home.

"Okay, give me a call whenever." Quatre turned to address Noin as he opened the car door. "See you later, Noin. Don't let her get too bossy." He stepped out and shut the door. "Thanks for the ride and the night out."

"Our pleasure, Quatre. Sweet dreams." Noin gave him a wink while beside her Relena snorted.

"God, I'd be having more than sweet dreams if that hunk had been with me all evening."

"Why I'm mortally wounded," Noin gasped and clutched her chest.

"More like jealous," Relena shot back.

Quatre laughed at their easy teasing. "Get going, Relena. I'll talk to you during the week."

"Night," the girls chorused as the car slipped away into the darkness.

Quatre turned and walked up the pathway, pulling his keys from within his pocket. He unlocked the door, stepped inside and closed it softly behind himself, making sure to slip the bolt home. The soft ticking of the grandfather clock was the only sound to permeate the night air as Quatre slipped silently through the sleeping house to his bedroom. He shut his door and turned on the light. Walking towards the bed he pulled his shirt from his torso and tossed it to the chair. He toed off his shoes and bent over to pull the socks from his feet. Straightening up he reached for the button and zipper of his pants, undoing both before plunging his hands into his pockets and removing his wallet, keys and a small slip of paper, tossing the items to the night stand. He tugged the pants off, leaving his boxers on and climbed into the bed. He reached for the folded piece of paper, unfolding it and staring at the neat handwriting that adorned it. There was a series of numbers and then a simple message.

"Please call me...

Trowa."

~ * ~

All week Quatre thought about the tall, slender youth who had danced with him, shown an interest in him and several times he'd pulled out the piece of paper, intending to call the number only to replace the handset before the call could connect.

He was still so confused.

Spending his lunch break in the park four days after his night out, he pondered his inner turmoil. He tried to sort out the various thoughts that were running through his mind, attempting to catalog them so that they made more sense.

Did he like Trowa? Yes. The man had a grace and beauty about him, but more than that, he also had a warm personality that exuded charm and gentleness.

Quatre had to admit that he'd felt flattered when the man had asked him to dance, honored that he'd been selected over all the other eligible, and in his opinion, far superior people available that Trowa could have picked from. He'd enjoyed the attention from the green eyed man; somehow it had made Quatre feel special. Okay, so he liked the other guy. He'd liked plenty of other guys, had many male friends, but still this felt different. He distinctly felt something else when he was with Trowa, something he couldn't quite pin down. Then a thought hit him and he flushed.

Maybe Relena was right.

Maybe he was gay.

There was only one way he could see to find out for sure.

He called Relena.

~ * ~

tbc......


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely feedback! I'm so pleased to know that many of you are enjoying this 'companion' fic.**

"I Think I'm Gay."

May 2004 ShenLong.

Chapter 2

It was Saturday night and Quatre was going to the club again. He'd arranged to meet Relena and Noin in the car park. Right now though, he had a more pressing problem to solve.

What the hell was he going to wear?

He frowned as he searched through his wardrobe. Finally he settled on a pair of black dress pants and a pale blue, button down shirt. He quickly donned the clothes and checked out his appearance in the mirror. /_ Not bad,_ / he thought. He'd rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to his elbows and left the top two buttons undone, the color made his eyes more vivid. The pants were a tailored fit, hugging his body in all the right places without being overly tight.

He ran the comb through his blonde locks, the bangs refusing to be tamed, the back brushing against his collar and tickling his neck. The silver violin at his ear sparkled in the light and Quatre smiled at himself.

He was ready.

Ten minutes later he was on his way to the club. He hoped that Trowa would be there again; Quatre really needed to talk to him. At the thought of the tall, lithe man, Quatre felt his body flush with heat. He felt guilty for not having called Trowa, but he needed to try and sort things out in his head first, try to understand a little of what was tearing through him.

He hadn't had much success.

He turned the car into the parking lot at the rear of the club and found an empty space. He parked the car and checking he had his wallet, climbed out, locked the vehicle and scanned the parking area for Relena and Noin. He couldn't see Relena's red convertible anywhere so he leant against the bonnet of his own car to wait for them. Five minutes later he looked up as the sweep of headlights passed over him. His eyes tracked the car as it pulled into a vacant space and shoving off the bonnet of his car, he strode over to where the girls were getting out.

"Ladies," he addressed them.

"Quatre," Noin replied and gave the blonde a hug.

"You look dressed to kill," Relena snickered as she also graced Quatre with a hug. "Shall we?" she asked as she released Quatre and indicated to the club's entrance.

"I think we shall," Noin replied with a laugh.

"Lead on, Mc Duff," Quatre quipped with a grin and linking arms with the girls he escorted them into the club.

~ * ~

The interior was the same as the previous week, dim lighting, crowded dance floor and throbbing music. Perfect. They found a table and sat down, Quatre stopping a waitress and ordering their drinks. The drinks arrived and the three sipped at them whilst observing their surroundings.

Quatre found his eyes wandering over the people on the dance floor, searching for one in particular, but not seeing him. He turned his gaze to the bar area and over the tables, but was again disappointed. Well, it was his own fault, he surmised. He should have called Trowa and at least talked to the man.

Quatre returned to sipping his drink and watching his friends enjoying themselves. Several drinks later, Quatre could feel the effects of the alcohol running through his blood stream and began to slow down his intake. As much as he would have loved to keep drinking to block out the empty feeling inside, the problem would still be there once the effects wore off and he did have to drive as well. He'd knocked back several requests to dance, preferring to sit and watch instead. His attention was taken by the waitress who stopped to clear the table of empty glasses and fill Quatre's request for another drink.

His eyes strayed to the dance floor and he drew in a sharp breath. There he was...

Trowa.

Quatre's eyes widened and his stomach tightened when he spotted the man. He was just as stunning as Quatre remembered him to be. He allowed himself the privilege of watching as Trowa danced. Then he saw Trowa lean in to his partner, a partner he hadn't seen before, pulling them close to himself as his head lowered and appeared to nuzzle a neck.

The shock hit him... hard.

Trowa was dancing with someone...

Trowa was with someone else...

Trowa was with a... _girl_.

Quatre felt his whole world crumble around his ears. He lowered his eyes and bit his lip. He felt like crying, but men don't cry.

It was his own fault, his conscience told him. He'd had the guy's 'phone number and hadn't called him. Of course Trowa wasn't going to sit around waiting for him. If he'd been interested he would have called Trowa, but he'd hesitated, unsure of what he felt and now Trowa had found someone else; the hardest part to swallow was that Quatre had no one to blame but himself.

Relena and Noin chose that moment to return to the table, Relena immediately noticing Quatre's change in demeanor. / _What the hell had happened? /_

"Quatre, are you okay?" Relena asked, placing a hand upon his arm, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quatre replied but his voice was a little shaky.

"No, you're not," Relena stated. She turned to Noin and asked her to fetch them all a drink. Noin made herself scarce, knowing the drinks ploy was an excuse for Relena to be able to speak to Quatre alone.

Relena intended to get to the bottom of this, and fast. She put her finger under Quatre's chin and tilted his face up so as she could see into his expressive eyes. "What happened?"

Quatre could feel the tears in his eyes. There was no escaping Relena. "Trowa," was all he said.

"Trowa?" Relena repeated.

Quatre nodded towards the dance floor and Relena followed the gaze, her eyes narrowed. She watched Trowa dancing and wondered what the hell was wrong with that. "Yes, Trowa is on the dance floor. So?" she said, puzzled.

"He's, he's with a, a girl..." Quatre finally managed to get out.

Relena studied the dance floor again and saw what Quatre meant. Trowa was there all right and he was dancing, with a girl, but to Relena's practiced eye, Trowa wasn't dancing with her like he'd been dancing with Quatre last week. She turned back to her friend. "Look, Quatre. He's dancing with a girl, so what? After the way he was dancing with you last week and the eyes he was making at you, I'd say he was pretty interested in getting to know you better. Now, you're saying you're not sure if you swing that way, but Trowa made you feel things you'd never felt before. The only way you're going to find out for sure is to spend some time with him. You want him; then you're just going to have to go out there and get him." Relena took a breath. "So what are you waiting for?"

Quatre knew Relena was right; if he really wanted Trowa and wanted to find out if he was gay then he would have to go out there and 'get' him. Quatre stood up, took a deep swallow of his drink for Dutch courage and set his sights on the dance floor and one certain green eyed man. "Thanks, Relena,'" he said quietly and then with determination in his eye, he headed for the dance floor.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Relena whispered to his retreating back.

~ * ~

Quatre took several calming breaths as he walked towards the dance floor. Butterflies were going crazy in his stomach, his knees felt weak and his heart was racing. As he moved through the gyrating bodies and ever closer to the man he wanted to get to know better, he broke out in a cold sweat. / _What if Trowa doesn't want to dance with me?_ _What if he prefers girls? What if he's pissed_ _because I haven't called him?_ / Quatre didn't have a chance to think anymore, the tall dancer was right in front of him. Quatre moved closer and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She stopped her swaying and turned to see who was behind her.

Trowa also noticed that she'd stopped moving and turned to see why. His eyes lit up when he spied Quatre.

"Mind if I cut in?" Quatre asked, surprised at how calm and steady his voice was.

The girl peered down her nose at Quatre and then looked at Trowa.

Trowa gave her a wink and nodded.

She turned back to Quatre. "Fine, go right ahead. I need a break anyway." With that she left the dance floor and the two men facing each other.

"Hey," said Quatre softly.

"Hey, yourself," came the husky reply.

Quatre felt the butterflies start up again. They began to sway to the music together.

"I didn't think you were here, " Trowa stated.

"We arrived a short while ago."

"So, how have you been?"

"Not too bad, and you?" Quatre asked.

"Keeping well."

They continued to sway, the music throbbing through their bodies while thoughts raced through their heads.

"You didn't call." There wasn't any accusation in the tone, just a mere statement of the fact.

Quatre lowered his eyes; he couldn't face those emerald pools and see the pain there. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

/ _Why didn't I call? Why am I sorry?_ / Quatre wasn't sure, but he thought it best to be open and honest with the guy. "Look, Trowa... All this; well, it's all new to me."

Trowa frowned.

"I was scared, okay?" Quatre felt his voice crack with the confession. Now Trowa certainly wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Trowa's eyes lit up with understanding. He reached forwards and cupped Quatre's cheek, forcing Quatre to look at him. "You're scared because you've never been in this sort of situation before, am I right?"

Quatre nodded. / _Shit!_ / "Trowa..."

"Yes?"

"I… I… That is, I… I don't know if this is what I want. I mean, I'm not sure if... Oh, hell! I'm making a right balls up of this, aren't I?" Quatre turned his teal eyes to meet with green.

Trowa gave him a smile of understanding. "You don't know if you're gay or not, is that what you're trying to say?"

Quatre found himself blushing all the way to the roots of his hair. "Yeah."

"That's no problem and nothing to be embarrassed about," Trowa said quietly.

"I've been with girls and all, but, well, I've never wanted to go any further than friendship with them. None of them really sparked anything inside me to desire a more permanent, physical relationship," Quatre said sadly. He looked up when he felt Trowa's hands upon his hips.

Trowa leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to Quatre's cheek. "Would you like to get out of here and go somewhere we can talk?"

Quatre nodded, he didn't trust his voice. The sweet kiss that had been bestowed upon him had triggered all sorts of different reactions in him, physical, mental and emotional and he was having a tough time trying to figure out what they all meant.

Taking Quatre's hand, Trowa began to lead him from the dance floor when Quatre suddenly jibbed. "Wait!" he almost yelled.

Trowa stopped and looked at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"I need to let my friends know that I'm leaving and you, ummm... need to tell your girlfriend."

Trowa laughed, the sound was music to Quatre's ears. "She's not my girlfriend."

"She isn't?" It was Quatre's turn to look shocked.

"No. She's my sister."

"Oh." Quatre felt like a complete idiot.

Trowa laughed again. "Come on, let's find your friends."

Quatre again allowed himself to be led from the dance floor. They paused for Trowa to inform his sister that they were leaving and then continued on to where Relena and Noin sat, watching their approach.

Trowa greeted the girls again in his polite manner and they sat down for a few moments for Quatre to finish his drink. Noin chatted to Trowa while Quatre took advantage of the moment to inform Relena of his intentions.

Relena gave him a quiet smile and squeezed his hand. "Be careful, Quatre. I don't think that Trowa is the kind of guy who would hurt you, but just make sure you listen to your head as well as your heart and do whatever you are going to do because you _want_ to, not because you _have_ to."

Quatre placed a kiss to her cheek. "I'm following my instincts and my instincts are telling me that this is right." Standing up he turned to Trowa. "Shall we?"

Trowa smiled. "Lead on." As he stood and turned to follow the blonde so he paused and whispered in Relena's ear, "Don't worry about him. I promise I will not hurt him in any way."

"I trust you to take care of him, Trowa. Thank you." Relena returned.

The two men exited the club while Noin and Relena watched them leave. "You think he'll be all right?" Noin asked as she took Relena's hand in hers.

Relena smiled at her girlfriend. "I think he's going to be just fine. He's on a journey of discovery, trying to find himself and where he fits into the cycle of things. Now he has a guide, I have a feeling he's going to discover the joys of life and living."

~ * ~

Trowa and Quatre stepped outside into the cool evening. After the heat and smoke of the club the night air was clear, sweet and crisp. Quatre paused for a moment to let the freshness sweep over him.

"There's an all night cafe a few blocks from here. We can grab a coffee there and sit and talk."

"Sounds good," replied Quatre. He was glad that Trowa had suggested somewhere where there would be other people.

"I'm afraid I don't have any wheels," Trowa said softly.

"That's okay; my car is out back in the lot." Quatre led the way to the parking lot and found his car. Unlocking it, he motioned for Trowa to hop in while he settled himself behind the wheel. "Which way?"

They were soon on the road, Trowa giving directions and Quatre following them.

The cafe was small and quiet after the noise of the club. Trowa made his way to the rear of the cafe and sat in a secluded booth, Quatre sat opposite him. The waitress came and took their order, returning a few minutes later with a latte and a flat white. Trowa began to sip at his coffee, Quatre played with his. Neither one knew how to start the conversation they knew they needed to have.

Finally Trowa couldn't stand the silence anymore. It had to start somewhere so he took the plunge, repeating his question from earlier. "Why didn't you call?"

Quatre lowered his eyes. "I… I was scared. I wanted to call, and, I did try to, several times... but then... well..."

Trowa leaned forwards. "It's okay, Quatre, I do understand. It's not easy trying to figure out and come to terms with your sexual orientation."

"But that's just it!" Quatre exclaimed and then lowered his voice. "I don't know _what_ my orientation is."

Trowa sat back and thought for a moment before speaking again. "You said you have dated girls..."

"Yes, I have."

"But nothing sparked?"

"That's right."

"Tell me about it."

"Huh?" Quatre was confused.

"Tell me what happened when you went out with a girl, what you felt inside, what you felt when you touched her, what you felt when you kissed her and what you felt when you had sex."

"Well, I..." Quatre frowned. He wasn't sure exactly where to start. He saw the patience and understanding in Trowa's eyes though and for some reason, he knew Trowa wouldn't make fun of him. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "I've been out with a few girls, none of them bad looking; in fact most guys would have given their right arm to bed some of them. I found them to be pleasant enough company, easy to talk to, but..." Quatre paused for a moment and looked at Trowa. The sincerity in those green eyes prompted him to continue. "But I didn't feel anything more for them. Oh, I cared about them, but it was more of a friendship than anything else. When I kissed them, I was waiting for the fireworks to go off..." Quatre gave a wistful smile. "I'm still waiting," he sighed.

Trowa reached across and placed his hand over the blonde's. The touch was reassuring and sent tingles along Quatre's nerves, something he'd never experienced when a girl touched him. He continued on while he still had the courage to do so.

"I had sex with a few of them, but again, I didn't really feel much. I mean, I could get it up and all and I enjoyed it, but..."

"There was something missing?" Trowa supplied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Quatre ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, I hadn't given it a whole lot of thought and then I met you." Quatre's voice trailed off.

Trowa watched the blonde carefully, knowing full well what inner turmoil he was going through. Patiently he waited, somehow knowing that Quatre would continue in his own good time.

Seeming to have come to his decision, Quatre took a deep breath. "When I first saw you it was like, wow! I mean, I admired the way you moved, the way you looked, how you danced. You captured my attention like no one ever has before." Quatre gave the green eyed man a small smile. "I bet that sounds all stupid, doesn't it?"

Trowa smiled back. "No, no, it doesn't. Quatre?"

Quatre looked up.

"Quatre, it isn't wrong to feel attraction or admiration for another person of the same sex. In fact it's quite normal. It's what you do with those feelings that decides who and what you will be."

Quatre thought on that for a moment. "I'm still confused though. I like girls, I find them attractive and I admire them, but I don't feel much of anything else. When it comes to guys though, I'm not sure. I've seen a few that I find attractive, but..."

Leaning forwards, Trowa whispered softly in Quatre's ear. "But what, Quatre?"

Quatre closed his eyes. "When I saw you, it was different. I felt something stir inside me, something I've never felt before. I… I think I'm attracted to you. Damn it! I _know_ I'm attracted to you and I haven't a clue what the hell to do about it!" Quatre felt the heat rise to his cheeks and opened his eyes.

Emerald met teal and an understanding passed between them. Slowly Trowa reached forth and cupped Quatre's cheek. "Would you like to come back to my place and discuss this further?" Feeling the ripple of apprehension run through the blonde, Trowa was quick to add, "I promise we will not do anything you're not comfortable with."

Quatre was tempted. He wanted so much to spend some time alone with Trowa, to find out what these strange feelings were that he got every time he was near the slender youth. He gazed deeply into Trowa's eyes, reading the sincerity there. "Okay."

Trowa gave him a warm smile and stood. Dropping a few crumpled bills onto the table, he led the blonde out of the cafe and back to the car. A few minutes later they were on their way, Quatre driving while Trowa gave directions.

It didn't seem to take long before Quatre was pulling into a long driveway that led to a pretty impressive looking house. "You live _here_?" Quatre asked, unable to hide the incredulity in his voice.

Trowa chuckled. "Not exactly. I live in the self contained studio around the back.

"Oh," Quatre grinned sheepishly and steered the vehicle along the driveway and around the back of the *mansion*.

"That's my place there," Trowa stated.

Quatre looked at the modest building. It looked... cosy. He parked the car and cut the engine, waiting, unsure of what to do next.

"Would you like to come inside?" Trowa asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Umm..... yeah," replied Quatre.

They stepped out of the vehicle and Trowa waited while Quatre locked it, then he led the way to the front door, producing a set of keys from his pocket. Trowa opened the door and ushered Quatre inside, turning the light on as he did so. "Would you like something to drink?" Trowa asked, leading the way into the lounge and dining area.

"Yes, please."

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"

"Non-alcoholic, please." Quatre thought it best to keep a clear head.

Trowa left him for a few minutes and disappeared into the small kitchen, Quatre took the opportunity to look around. The studio seemed small but cosy. Besides the lounge / dining area he was sitting in, he could see the doorway that Trowa had gone through, leading to the kitchen. Another door on the opposite side led to the bedroom and bathroom, or so Quatre assumed. He shivered at the thought of the bedroom. Trowa returned, two drinks in hand and placed them on the coffee table. He sat on the couch next to Quatre and leaned back, letting his long legs stretch out in front of him.

Nervously, Quatre plucked at his pants, unsure what to do or say next. He could feel the heat rolling off Trowa's body, smell the cologne mixed with another male, musky scent and again, he felt something stir inside him.

Turning to face the little blonde Trowa spoke, "Shall we continue our conversation from earlier?"

Quatre wasn't sure how to respond so he gave a shy smile. Sensing the unease, Trowa chose both his words and actions carefully so as not to intimidate Quatre. Gently he placed a hand on Quatre's knee as his eyes sought those of his guest. "It's not easy to accept that you find a person of the same sex attractive," he stated quietly, "And even harder to admit that you are drawn to someone of the same sex."

"Isn't that the truth," Quatre muttered glumly. The weight of Trowa's hand upon his knee felt good.

"Look, Quatre. You say you're confused, that you don't know if you're gay or not," Trowa kept his voice calm, as if soothing a skittish colt. "You know how kissing a girl feels, how it makes you feel..."

Quatre nodded.

"Have you ever kissed a boy? Do you know how _that_ makes you feel?"

"No." Quatre lowered his head. "No, I haven't."

"Would you like to?" Trowa asked.

Quatre gave him a shy look. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Trowa, to see if it was any different to kissing a girl. "Yes, I would like that very much," he breathed out.

Smiling warmly, Trowa slowly leant forwards, placing a hand to Quatre's cheek and tilting his head slightly. He could almost feel the tension rolling off the blonde. Softly he brought his lips to the sweet ruby ones that awaited his caress. He brushed gently over them, savoring the touch.

Quatre's eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of Trowa's lips as they moved against his own. All too soon the touch was gone and Quatre felt- bereft? He opened his eyes to find a pair of amused green ones staring intently at him.

"Tell me, Quatre. How did that compare to kissing a girl?"

Quatre's brow furrowed. "It was different," he mused out loud, and then a spark lit his eyes. "I'm not sure though on just how much it differs. I think I may need to try it again. Just for comparison of course."

Trowa's eyes danced with laughter. "Of course," he replied and gently pressed forwards again. His lips moved over Quatre's, his tongue gently sliding over Quatre's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Quatre's mouth shyly opened and admitted the intruder. Trowa needed no second invitation, instantly his tongue swept inside, gently stroking, touching, exploring. Quatre's mouth was like honey and Trowa suddenly found himself developing a sweet tooth. He longed for more.

Hesitantly Quatre's tongue pushed forth, eager to experience what Trowa was offering. He'd never had a French kiss like this before, it was different, exciting and yet dangerous somehow. Quatre felt the tingles of pleasure travel down through his spine as his temperature began to rise.

Reluctantly Trowa brought the kiss to an end and pulled away, his body felt on fire, the blonde nymph had completely captivated him. The fresh, youthful innocence, the touch of uncertainty and the shy need to know more, all added up to one thing... Trowa had fallen and fallen hard.

The new sensations were overwhelming Quatre. Some were similar to what he'd experienced before, but there were so many new ones. The pleasure he'd gotten from that simple kiss had evoked feelings and responses in him that he wasn't aware he _could_ feel.

"So tell me, Quatre," Trowa breathed huskily. "How does kissing a man compare to kissing a woman?"

Barely catching the moan Quatre replied. "Well, I think I prefer your kisses. I've never shared or enjoyed a kiss like that with a woman."

Trowa leaned in and placed feather kisses along Quatre's jaw and neck before working his way up to Quatre's ear. Softly he began to suck and nip at the earlobe.

This time Quatre didn't even try to stop the moan, Trowa's lips and tongue against his skin were setting him on fire. Never had he felt this much pleasure with a woman before and Trowa was only kissing him! He felt himself flush as his mind wondered how different other things would feel with Trowa.

"Are you enjoying this?" Trowa asked softly.

Quatre could only moan.

"Would you like me to stop?"

A growl.

Trowa chuckled to himself and worked his way back along Quatre's neck and jaw until he located those sweet lips and proceeded to kiss Quatre senseless.

Quatre responded with an enthusiasm he wasn't aware he possessed.

When Trowa pulled away again, Quatre was flushed and panting.

"Oh god, Trowa. I've never felt anything like this before, nothing even remotely like it. I feel... I feel..." Quatre's brow furrowed as he searched for words.

"Loved? Excited?" Trowa offered as he placed feather kisses to Quatre's nose.

"Yeah, something like that. It's really hard to put into words."

"Ahhh..." Trowa murmured as he leant in again, peppering soft kisses to Quatre's neck once more. "This is only the beginning, my sweet one. There is more, oh, so much more for you to experience when you are ready."

His mind fogged as the fire from Trowa's kisses burned upon his skin, the quiet words barely registering in his brain as he tried desperately to make sense of everything that was happening to him. "More?" he managed to whisper out.

"More? More of what, my sweet one? More kisses?" Trowa teased, his voice low and husky.

"Mmm..." Quatre moaned softly. "I want to learn more, Trowa. Will you teach me?"

It was Trowa's turn to feel flushed. "What exactly is it you want me to teach you, Quatre?"

The blonde buried his face against Trowa's chest, his skin burned with embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was doing this, asking another man to teach him about being intimate with a fellow male. Somehow though, he knew that Trowa would teach him, would show him and not hurt him. He felt Trowa's hand against his cheek, his fingers caressing gently under his chin as his head was coaxed carefully away from Trowa's chest. A pair of bemused emeralds smiled down at him.

"What do you want, Quatre?" Tell me what it is you wish to know."

He couldn't tear his eyes away. He was held, mesmerized by the soft expression in Trowa's eyes, the gentleness of his voice. Quatre breathed out slowly as he fought to find the words he wanted. "I know what it's like with a woman, I've been with a few as I've already told you, but... I don't know, Trowa. It's all so... confusing to me. I… I feel attracted to you and your kisses are certainly much better, they make me feel... Umm... excited." Quatre frowned a little. "Does any of this make sense?"

Smiling, Trowa nodded. "It makes perfect sense. You're still very unsure of your sexuality as well as your orientation." Trowa pulled Quatre a little closer to him then continued. "I'm gay, Quatre but it doesn't mean that I dislike women. On the contrary, most women are lovely people; I find that I enjoy their company but I don't want a physical relationship with them. You may have yet to find the right woman, Quatre. Maybe that is why you haven't experienced the proverbial fireworks yet."

"No, I don't think that's true," Quatre stated. "While I won't deny I enjoyed my experiences with women, I still felt and feel that there is something missing. I have noticed that I check out other men, but with you though - there was something, something I'm not sure about. I know your kisses feel way better than any woman's; they make me feel, special. I know what sex with a woman is like and you say that there is more to experience with you..." Quatre took a deep breath and then plunged on before he lost his nerve. "I can only assume that the more is sex with a man." There, he'd finally said it. He ducked his head so as Trowa couldn't see how embarrassed he was and left the ball in Trowa's court, left it up to him to further the conversation.

Thinking about Quatre's words, Trowa's mind began the task of processing the information. He knew what it was the petite blonde was asking and Trowa knew deep inside that he was only too willing to 'teach' Quatre anything and everything he wanted to know; in fact, his fingers tingled at the prospect of being able to touch that milky skin, his mouth watered with the idea of tasting the youthful body and his cock ached at the thought of being buried inside the tight, virginal channel. He mentally chided himself for letting his lust get the better of him. No, he would have to do this right, take it slow and explain everything as clearly as possible so that Quatre could fully understand how the sexual side of a relationship between two men worked. He chewed his bottom lip as he searched for the right words. Finally deciding on his 'course of action' he began to speak, slowly and clearly.

"When you are with a person of the same sex, Quatre, and you take that relationship to the sexual level it is very much different to being with someone of the opposite sex."

"I kind of gathered that,' " Quatre said softly. "Obviously the physical make up is different." There was a light teasing tone to Quatre's voice, an attempt to ease the tension that permeated the air suddenly.

It had the desired effect and Trowa gave a soft laugh, feeling the blonde relax against him and thereby relaxing Trowa as well. "Yes, I agree. But aside from the physical differences, there is also another difference."

"Oh? What's that?" Quatre asked.

"Being both men, we know exactly what feels good and what doesn't." The shift in Quatre's facial muscles against his chest told Trowa that the blonde didn't fully understand. He took a deep breath and decided to elaborate on his statement. "Tell me, Quatre. Have you ever had a woman go down on you?"

A pair of confused teal eyes stared back at him. "I don't..."

"Oral sex. To be blunt, have you ever been sucked off by a woman?"

Quatre's cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes. "Oh, Um... Yes. A couple of times," he replied.

"Did it feel good?"

"Ahh..... yes, yes it did."

"If it felt good with a woman sucking you off, then I can guarantee that having another man suck you off will blow your mind."

Frowning, Quatre tilted his head to gaze at Trowa. "How? I mean, what's the difference?"

"It's quite simple really. A woman will touch you, caress you or give you oral sex in the way that _she_ thinks you will like or will feel good for you. Another man does it so much better because he _knows_ what feels good; he knows what is a turn on. The reason for this, Quatre, is because he knows what feels good to him. By understanding what feels good to ourselves we can apply that knowledge to pleasuring another. Take for example masturbation. You can't tell me you've never jerked off, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded.

"When a woman gives you a hand job, it's okay, but when another man gives you a hand job, it's better. Why? Because he knows just how hard to squeeze, how much pressure to apply to the shaft, he knows how fast to move, when to rub his thumb over the head, that teasing the slit can give immense pleasure. A woman doesn't."

"Ahhh... I think I'm beginning to understand," a rather red faced Quatre replied.

"I"m sorry to put things so - crudely, Quatre, but there isn't really any other way to explain it properly," Trowa apologized.

"That's okay. I did ask," replied Quatre

Silence invaded the room while both men thought about the words that had been exchanged. Quatre's body was heated, the flush on his face having spread completely over the rest of his body. The ache in his groin surprised even himself. With just a few simple kisses and a frank discussion, Trowa had Quatre once again asking himself if he was sure he wasn't gay. So far everything he had experienced with Trowa had been so much better than his experiences with a woman, and all they had done was kiss! Oh, and hold each other. Trowa's strong arms wrapped securely around him felt so right, they made him feel safe, not to mention the goose bumps. He noted that what Trowa had said made perfect sense. A man would be able to pleasure another man much better than any female could, he did after all have personal experience on his side.

The stirrings in his body only served to make him more curious, more confused. Everything about the way he'd been raised told him that to be with a same sex partner was wrong but he couldn't deny the attraction nor the excitement he felt by being with Trowa. He gave a frustrated sigh.

Hearing the sigh, Trowa shifted slightly so as to see Quatre's eyes better. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Sighing again, Quatre sought to find the words he wanted to express himself with, without sounding like a complete idiot. "I'm not entirely sure..." Scratch that, he sounded like a complete dork! He tried again. "Everything you say makes sense but, well, I'm still confused. I mean, sitting here like this, holding you, having your arm around me feels... so right. Kissing you is a hundred times better than any kisses I've shared with a woman." Quatre paused. "Does that mean I'm gay?"

"There's no real way to answer that question, Quatre."

"Riddles," Quatre stated.

"Pardon?"

"Riddles. You're talking in riddles now." Quatre could feel himself becoming more and more frustrated.

Trowa frowned. "I'm sorry, Quatre. I wish I could give you an answer but there really isn't a simple 'yes' or 'no' to this. There are so many differing influences here. The word 'gay', while small in itself covers many meanings."

"Like what?"

"Well, it can mean anything from just enjoying the company of the same gender in preference to the opposite sex to engaging in full on sex with a same gender partner. Or you can enjoy both sexes."

"I want to find out. Will you teach me?" Quatre's bold words stunned even himself. But he had to know, he had to find out if he enjoyed sex more with a man than with a woman, if he was gay or not.

Trowa was taken aback with Quatre's words. While he was fully aware of the blonde's predicament, he thought they would pretty much just be talking and sharing a few kisses and cuddles, nothing more. His mind was wary, his body was cheering. "What exactly is it you want me to teach you, Quatre?"

Having gotten this far Quatre drew on all the courage he could find. He wasn't about to back down now. "I want you to teach me, show me how to pleasure and enjoy the pleasure of a same sex partner. Maybe then I can finally sort out this confusion inside, find the answer to my question. Please, Trowa, will you teach me?"

The soft eyes of the blonde searched his, looking for an answer, begging Trowa to understand and grant his request. "Quatre, I would love nothing more than to make love to you, have you experience what it's like; but..." Trowa swallowed. "Are you sure? Have you thought seriously about what it is you're asking for here?"

Quatre frowned again and his lip trembled slightly as he spoke. "All I know is that I need to find out. The women I've been with, whilst enjoyable to a point, just..." Quatre shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There was this feeling afterwards, like there should have been more, something deeper; I'm not sure what though. I find men attractive, well, some men and I've sometimes gotten hard just thinking about what it would be like with a man and, well, there's definitely something more exciting about that."

"Are you sure that it's not simply curiosity of the unknown that's making you feel this way? Not that I have any objections to teaching or sharing anything with you. I just want you to be sure, Quatre. I don't want you to go through with this just on a whim, or because others are doing it," Trowa said and then added softly, "I don't want you to hate me afterwards, or worse still; hate yourself."

Quatre had to think hard about that. "No," he began slowly. "I really want to find out, I _have_ to know. The kisses you've given me feel so much better than a woman. They excite me, make me want more. That's something I've never felt before. And I would never hate you," Quatre raised a hand and cupped Trowa's cheek. "You're much too sweet a person to hate, Trowa." Shyly he leant forth and stole a brief kiss. "Teach me," he urged again.

Moaning softly, Trowa knew he was lost. He would do as Quatre had asked and show him the pleasure that could be shared by two men. He dropped a soft kiss to the tip of Quatre's nose. "All right, I'll teach you."

~ * ~

tbc.......


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who are reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews. Now for the conclusion...**

"I Think I'm Gay."

May 2004 ShenLong.

Chapter 3

Quatre shivered despite the heat that was rolling off and through him, pooling in his groin. Trowa's lips descended upon his own once more and he lost himself in the kiss. Tongues met again and danced, entwining and stroking, raising the desire to greater heights. When it broke, Quatre was trembling from the sensation.

Running his fingers gently over Quatre's shirt covered back, Trowa thought about the best way to approach this. Leaning in, he began to feather kisses over Quatre's neck, speaking softly as he did so. "I want you to let me know what feels good, Quatre. If we do anything that you're uncomfortable with I want you to tell me, don't think for one minute that you have to participate in something that you don't like or doesn't feel good, okay?"

"O… okay," Quatre breathed out shakily. Trowa's kisses were burning a line of fire along his neck.

Trowa continued, with both his kisses and his explorations. "Making love to a woman is different to doing it with a man. You have a choice, Quatre. You can be top or bottom; I can take you or you can take me."

Now that was something Quatre hadn't thought about. "I… I don't know," he replied honestly. "Which do you prefer?"

"I don't mind. I like it both ways. Sometimes I like to feel myself embedded deep inside in a warm, tight passage and other times I like the feel of a hot, hard length inside me." Trowa's words were breathed over the flushed skin of Quatre's neck.

Quatre could only moan and dig his fingers deep into Trowa's shoulders. It all sounded so - _erotic_.

"It's your choice, Quatre. I can make love to you or you can make love to me." Trowa left the decision in the air, closing his mouth over a sensitive spot on Quatre's neck and sucking lightly.

Through the haze of lust clouding his mind, Quatre thought about Trowa's words. He knew how to make love to a woman and assumed it would be a similar act with a man. As for being made love to... That was something he didn't have any clue about. Maybe if he were to be 'top' as Trowa put it and experience the lovemaking that way first, he would glean some knowledge of what to expect when being bottom; from Trowa's reactions if nothing else. With his mind finally settling on his decision he informed his partner of his choice. "I think I would like to take you, Trowa. To be top as you called it."

Trowa's soft moan echoed his own as they kissed again. When the kiss broke Quatre found himself gazing into deep emerald pools that swirled with lust. "Let's go through to the bedroom, Quatre. It will be more comfortable there."

Nodding in reply as his voice had suddenly left him, Quatre allowed Trowa to coax him to his feet, stumbling a little as Trowa continued to kiss him whilst leading him in the direction of the bedroom. Finally they arrived, having dodged the coffee table, sidestepped the bookcase and narrowly avoided connecting with the stereo system. Feeling the mattress at the back of his knees, Quatre let himself fall back to the beckoning softness, Trowa immediately following him, landing just to the side and then rolling slightly to claim Quatre's mouth again.

The heat of Trowa's body engulfed him just as Trowa's mouth did. Quatre had never felt so alive; every nerve in his body was drawn tight, straining to feel everything this experience promised.

As the kiss deepened so Trowa worked his hand underneath Quatre's shirt, brushing lightly over skin until he found a nipple. He began to play.

"Ahhh..." Quatre moaned, his back arching up.

"Sensitive," chuckled Trowa. "I guess you've never had your nipples played with before?"

Quatre shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Women somehow don't seem to think that a man's nipples are sensitive and that they could possibly enjoy the stimulation just as much as a woman does," Trowa informed him. "And yet, as you have just felt, the sensations can be very arousing." Trowa returned to his tormenting of Quatre's nipples.

His head rolled from side to side as the new sensations washed over him. Quatre had on many occasions pleasured his female partner's nipples, with both his fingers and his tongue but never once had the touch been reciprocated. Now he was feeling and experiencing first hand just what Trowa meant when he'd said that a man could pleasure another man much better than any woman could. "Ahhh..."

The kisses continued, along with Quatre's rising excitement. His hands grabbed at the comforter, not sure what to do. His fingers flexed, fisted and unfurled, searching for something. Finally he settled on moving one to Trowa's back where he began to rub up and down, pushing the fabric of Trowa's shirt over the smooth skin of his back.

Moaning softly, Trowa left his torment of Quatre's nipples and slipped his hand out from underneath the shirt. A soft whimper came from the creature he'd been teasing. "Hush now," he whispered and once more took those soft, kiss bruised lips with his own, catching any further protests and swallowing them. His fingers moved to the buttons of Quatre's shirt, nimbly persuading each one to slip through its secure hole and reveal the treasure it hid. The soft material parted, drifting lazily aside and unveiling the pale, creamy skin beneath to Trowa's sight and touch. Carefully Trowa traced his fingers over the skin, feeling the texture through sensitive fingertips. The muscles shivered and shifted under his touch and reluctantly he left his abuse of Quatre's lips to kiss down the sweet neck, across the collar bone and along Quatre's sternum. Then he took a little detour, capturing a dusky nipple with his lips and teasing it with his tongue.

Jolts of electricity tore through Quatre's nervous system as sparks flew inside his head. Trowa's mouth upon his nipple felt... perfect. Idly he wondered if a woman felt this sort of pleasurable torture, if it was remotely like what he was feeling then it was no wonder they enjoyed having their breasts fondled. As Trowa's tongue flicked over the hardened nub, Quatre couldn't stop himself from arching into the touch, craving more.

Trowa smiled around his mouthful, the petite blonde was so sensitive, so responsive and it was a joy to gift him with such pleasure. He left the teasing of the nipple and switched to the neglected twin, flicking his tongue across the rapidly hardening nub and causing Quatre's body to squirm beneath him.

As his nipples were laved with attention so Quatre managed to tug Trowa's shirt free from his jeans and slide his hands underneath. He was eager to feel the skin of the other man, to return some of the pleasure he was receiving. Cautiously he began his exploration, running his fingers delicately over the soft skin, delighting in the slightly differing textures. The muscles shifted under his touch and he could feel goose bumps rising on Trowa's skin. Knowing he was the one causing those reactions sent a delicious ache through his chest. Becoming a little bolder, Quatre carefully worked one hand around, over ribs and under Trowa's armpit, brushing lightly through the downy hair before finding Trowa's chest and ultimately, a nipple.

At first it was confusing to his fingers, his mind telling him that this chest was flat and therefore something was wrong, but he shoved that thought away, telling his mind to listen to his heart and hormones for a change. He continued to explore the tiny nub, tweaking, pinching and rolling it between his finger and thumb. He'd like nothing more than to suckle on it, see if he could draw the same moans from Trowa as Trowa was coaxing from him, but that would mean that Trowa would have to stop his ministrations and Quatre wasn't ready for the pleasure to stop just yet.

Trowa's breath hitched a little as Quatre found his nipple and began to experiment. The hesitant touches delighted him, but the warmth that flooded his body came from the knowledge that the blonde wanted to touch and play with his body as much as he wanted to play with Quatre's. He shifted his position slightly so Quatre had easier access to his chest but he could still toy with the sensitive nub in his mouth.

Knowing Quatre was distracted with both the giving and receiving of pleasure, Trowa let his fingers dance lightly over the exposed skin of ribs and stomach, enjoying the feeling of sleek skin and muscle under his fingers. He paid homage to the indents of abs, before sneaking lower to the waistband of Quatre's pants. Idly he followed the line of the fabric from hip bone to hip bone, pausing to brush lightly at the thin line of downy hair that disappeared beneath the cloth. His fingers itched to dive underneath, his eyes longed to feast upon the treasure still hidden and his ass clenched with the anticipation of being fucked.

What he'd told Quatre was true; he enjoyed it both ways. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside a heated, pulsing channel and other times he ached to be filled. Now was one of those times. He could feel the heat building in his groin and he welcomed it. His fingers found the button to Quatre's pants and flipped it open.

Moaning softly, Quatre was lost in sensation, Trowa's tongue and mouth laving his nipples with such devotion causing his blood to burn through his veins. His own fingers mimicked Trowa's actions, hoping he was doing this right. He guessed from the soft grunts that came from Trowa that he must be doing something right. Feeling the gentle caress of fingers along his stomach, he sucked in a sharp breath, the sensation somewhat akin to being tickled - only nicer.

When those same fingers danced around the waist band of his slacks his breathing became ragged pants. He was vaguely aware of Trowa slipping the button to his slacks free and then lowering the zipper, the painful restriction to his nether regions was eased a little as the fabric parted, allowing his arousal to push up against the only remaining barrier. His underwear.

Skillful fingers parted the cloth of the pants but didn't touch what the straining fabric still hid. Instead they played over the delicate skin of lower abdomen, teasing as they threaded through soft, golden hair. Leaving his torment of Quatre's nipples, Trowa began a journey of worship with his lips and tongue. Bathing Quatre's silky skin with soft kisses and small nips, Trowa worked his way slowly southwards.

Quatre continued to moan softly, his hands now relegated to grasping the comforter as his 'toy' had moved. Trowa's mouth left a trail of fire in its wake and Quatre was eager to be consumed by it. He shifted slightly and groaned; cool air brushed over his hip, or was that Trowa's breath? Either way Quatre didn't care. His body was singing, Trowa playing him expertly and he ached to be touched. He became aware of the elastic of his boxers being lifted and then the rush of heat as his cock was freed. His eyes squeezed shut, his heart pounded in his chest and he was aware that he was holding his breath. Did Trowa like what he saw? Was he big enough? How did he compare to Trowa and other lover's that Trowa had had? Why it mattered so much to him, Quatre wasn't sure, all he knew was it was suddenly very important to him that Trowa approved of his length and girth.

Green eyes greedily appraised the stiff column of flesh revealed to him, while his tongue licked over dry lips in anticipation of what he would like to do. Quatre's penis reared up, damp with excitement, swollen to the point of being almost painful. Quatre was circumcised, allowing Trowa an unhindered view of the darkened crown and weeping slit. He blew a soft puff of air over the head and smiled to himself as the organ lifted slightly, searching for that ghostly touch. He repeated the action, amused by the obvious begging of the stiffness for some form of stimulation. "You're beautiful, Quatre," Trowa breathed out as he lowered his mouth to take a taste of the blonde.

Quatre cracked open an eye, feeling his cock twitch as heated air blew across the tip. When the action was repeated seconds later he felt wanton as his cock shamelessly begged for more. He heard the whispered words and the blush crept over his cheeks. He bit down on his lip as Trowa's tongue licked over the smooth head, barely able to hold the scream that wanted so desperately to leave his throat.

Quatre tasted fresh and sweet, reminding Trowa of rainwater and honey. The smell of arousal mingled with the aroma of Quatre's soap - cinnamon and apple, Trowa guessed; and then there was the underlying scent of Quatre himself, musky, sensual and erotic. Trowa licked over the head again, softly torturing the sensitive organ with his feather touches, amusing himself by watching the organ jump and try to follow the teasing tongue. He felt Quatre's body tensing, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow, so he took pity on the blonde and carefully enveloped the head with his lips, sucking lightly at the small slit as he tried to coax more of the sweet nectar from within.

"Ahhh..." moaned Quatre. As he'd told Trowa earlier, he'd been on the receiving end of a few blow jobs before and enjoyed being sucked off, but this... this was mind blowing. Trowa hadn't lied when he'd said that a man gave better head than a woman. Quatre's mind was on overload, trying to explore all the new sensations his nervous system was being bombarded with. He desperately wanted to see Trowa, to touch him and return some of the pleasure. Not to mention find out if he enjoyed giving pleasure to another man with his hands and mouth. He wondered what it would feel like to suck Trowa's cock, would Trowa be thick or thin? How long would he be? Was he circumcised like himself? Then he gave up all rational thought as Trowa engulfed his penis completely.

Wanting more than just the taste of the tip, Trowa relaxed his jaw and took Quatre entirely into his mouth, swallowing the shaft until his nose was buried in the soft, golden curls. Then he began to move up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he varied the strength of his suction to that sweet length. His teeth scraped lightly over the shaft, feeling the throb and pulse of the vein as he pressed his tongue to the heated length.

Trying desperately to hold onto some shred of sanity, Quatre was reduced to a quivering mess. Surely pleasure such as this should be outlawed. Oh sweet Jesus, never had a blow job felt this good before! Quatre's hands found their way to Trowa's hair, threading through the locks as he encouraged Trowa to continue, not that it seemed Trowa was about to stop anytime soon. Hips began to thrust only to find themselves being pinned to the mattress and Quatre whimpered his protest at being stilled.

Licking along the heated shaft, Trowa skillfully flicked his tongue over the tiny slit, drawing more sweet moans from his new lover. The soft cries were music to his ears and Trowa continued the dance of his tongue. Laving the shaft, he paused for a second and then began to taste the heavy sac, sucking gently and then teasing one testicle into his mouth to be tortured with thorough attention.

"Nnnn..." There were no longer any coherent words left in Quatre's vocabulary, he was reduced to a mindless puddle; grunts, moans and groans being pretty much the only form of communication left to him. His hands returned to their grasping of the bedclothes as he would rather hold them in a death grip than Trowa's hair!

Then, Trowa stopped.

Quatre looked up in confusion as Trowa ceased his torment and raised his head. "I want you to come inside me, Quatre," Trowa announced to the panting blonde. He raised himself slowly and stalked his way back up the length of Quatre's body. When he reached Quatre's lips he kissed the blonde, letting him taste a little of himself in Trowa's mouth.

Strangely enough, Quatre found it extremely erotic.

"I want you to make love to me, Quatre. I want to feel your thick cock buried deep inside, I want to feel your hot cum inside my channel."

"Oh..… God..." Quatre murmured, his hands reaching for Trowa's shoulders and pulling the slender man against him. He kissed Trowa, a desperate kiss full of longing, need and desire. He moved to Trowa's ear and nibbled gently on the lobe while his breath ghosted over hot skin. "I want to make love to you, Trowa... but... Please, show me what to do."

Stealing another soft kiss, Trowa's emerald eyes gazed deeply into Quatre's aqua orbs. "Firstly we need to get rid of the clothes," he whispered and then pulled back a little. His hands went to Quatre's pants as he raised himself up slightly. "May I?"

"Please, be my guest." Quatre quickly toed off his shoes as Trowa gently but firmly took a hold of the waistband of his pants and began to tug them down. He raised his hips slightly to aid in their removal and shivered a bit as the cool air washed over his heated skin.

With the pants and underwear now joining the shoes on the floor, the only clothing still adorning Quatre's silky skin were his shirt and socks. The socks were quickly dealt with, the shirt taking a little longer because Trowa persisted in pressing kisses to the soft body now on display. The shirt eventually became history and Trowa sucked in his breath as he appraised the beautiful body laid out before him.

Deciding he'd been patient for long enough, not to mention he was becoming a little warm with the obvious scrutiny of his body, Quatre reached up and tugged at Trowa's shirt. "Off," he growled softly. "I want to see you too." Quatre could clearly see the outline of Trowa's excitement pressing against those tight pants; hell, he'd felt it pushed up against his thigh, but he wanted to see Trowa, all of him and was impatient to do so.

Trowa gave a smile and slowly teased his shirt up, pulling at the hem and working the garment over his well toned chest. He tossed it to the floor without a second glance. Trowa gazed at the man on the bed, the look in those eyes warming him and he knew he'd made the right decision that night when he'd approached the blonde to dance with him. He'd never dared to hope that the youthful man would want him like this. It would have been a bonus just to have been able to see him on a regular basis, not that Trowa had any intention of letting Quatre go now. Quite the opposite in fact. He hoped to hold on to Quatre for as long as possible. The blonde was so innocently unaware of his own sensuality, his beauty, both inner and physical. Trowa wasn't a religious man but he knew without a doubt that he wanted to worship every day at the Temple of Quatre.

His cock gave an impatient throb and drew his attention back to the matter at hand, namely removing his skin tight pants. Carefully he flipped open the button and slipped the zipper along the gleam of metal teeth, mindful of the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. It wouldn't do to catch his sensitive shaft in the bite of the zip. The restriction to his lower regions eased and he was able to peel the cloth from his flesh, bending to tug the pants off his legs and kick them away to the side.

Watching the grace of the man before him as he slowly removed his clothing made Quatre shiver in a way he knew wasn't from the cold. Trowa exuded sexuality with a confident air, whether he was aware of it or not. Quatre had never really seen another naked male; well, he had when at college and they'd all taken showers together after Phys' Ed, but you didn't let your eyes stray anywhere below the chest; you did and serious trouble followed.

Now he was faced with a body that no sculptor could possibly hope to do justice to and Quatre's eyes were free to roam all over the delicious form before him. There would be no recriminations for his obviously lustful appraisal, no admonishment for letting his gaze dip lower than the navel for the obvious desire for this was standing proudly to attention between Trowa's firm thighs. The broad shoulders, strongly muscled arms and well defined chest had Quatre catching his breath. The torso, tapering to a narrow waist and slim hips, accentuated by the ripple of abdominal muscle had Quatre shivering in anticipation. The long, lean, but well toned legs had Quatre moaning his approval and the elegant, stiff penis with the dew drop at the tip and the heavy, swollen sac beneath had him drooling with desire. / _I must be gay,_ / he thought / _No woman has ever turned me on like this_ _before_. / As Trowa approached him so his skin flushed with heat, his cock twitched with hope while his hands reached out, eager to touch and explore.

Sinking softly to the mattress, Trowa was pleased to note the desire that radiated from Quatre. He was happy to see that his maleness and what they were about to do hadn't dampened the blonde's enthusiasm. As tentative hands reached for skin so he surrendered his body to Quatre's explorations, the shivers of need racing through his body while soft moans escaped his mouth. He lay down next to the petite man, enjoying the gentle touches, the hesitant caresses and whispered for more. "Touch me, Quatre. I need to feel your hands upon my body, fulfill my need... please."

The blonde was only too happy to comply. Trowa's lovely body stretched out before him, a wilderness of the unknown just waiting for him to discover and bring to life. Cautiously he began by letting his fingertips roam the golden skin, feeling the differing textures under the pads of his fingers. Trowa's skin was slightly rougher than his own, there was also a fine spattering of coarse hair over Trowa's chest and Quatre found himself mesmerized by the feel of it as he ran his fingers gently through it. He tweaked at a nipple and smiled at the resulting moan. Slowly his hands worked their way downwards, drifting in lazy circles around Trowa's navel before following the trail of hair to the treasures below. He by-passed the straining erection for the moment, electing to stroke the skin of Trowa's thighs instead; thighs that spread eagerly for his touch. Delighted, he compared the soft silkiness of the inner thigh to the slightly harsher texture of the outer thigh, all the time his hands worked towards the one thing he really wanted to investigate.

Finally he placed a finger upon the enlarged shaft and traced the pulsing vein from root to tip. He was fascinated with the response, Trowa's cock bouncing up eagerly, desperate for more. He found Trowa's foreskin to be especially intriguing, being circumcised himself he'd never known the pleasure of that soft skin sliding over the swollen head. He was held; mesmerized by the way the silky skin stretched and slid easily beneath his touch, happily following his direction, eager to please.

The torment was exquisite, shy fingers taking in every inch of his need, reading his cock like Braille. Trowa's body was on overload, eagerly pushing for more attention, craving further friction that would lead to the inevitable pleasure of release, but reluctant to find it. He wanted this to last as long as possible. As Quatre's fingers grazed the swollen head he had to bite back the scream that wanted so much to break free. "Ahhh..." he moaned and jerked with the stimulus.

Quatre jumped with the sound that Trowa made and for a moment he thought he'd hurt the other man. He released the organ and went to turn away but a strong hand on his arm prevented him from doing so. He looked into sparkling emerald. "I hurt you?" he asked, questioning his own actions.

Trowa shook his head. "No, you didn't hurt me, Quatre, I'm, the head, it's just so sensitive. I wasn't expecting..."

Quatre's smile returned then as relief and understanding flooded his features. Then he gave a wicked grin. He lowered his hand again and once more swiped his fingers over the head, snickering as he heard the sharp hiss of in drawn breath. He felt elated, warmed in the knowledge that it was he that was the cause of Trowa's excitement and pleasure.

As Quatre's fingers continued in their exploration, so Trowa let his own fingers dance across the milky skin of the blonde's back, steadily working his way to Quatre's ass. Slowly he rubbed over the globes and casually let his fingers dip between the cheeks to ghost over Quatre's opening and along the crevice.

The reaction was electric. Quatre let out a stifled yelp of surprise and turned sharply to face his new lover. "Wh... what?"

Trowa smiled softly. "You have made love to a woman?"

Quatre nodded.

"Obviously a man is equipped differently."

Another nod.

"This is where two men make love."

"Oh."

Continuing to smile softly, Trowa returned to his gentle teasing along Quatre's cleft. "Besides the obvious physical differences, there are other concerns that need to be addressed." Trowa ceased his teasing and gently pulled Quatre towards him. He carefully lifted Quatre's hand from his penis and slipped it further down between his legs, spreading his thighs and bending one leg at the knee at the same time.

Shivering slightly, Quatre allowed Trowa to guide his hand over the heavy sac to the crevice beneath.

Pausing when he had Quatre's fingers running lightly along his cleft, Trowa began to speak again. "To make love to me, Quatre, you need to prepare me."

"I'll never fit in there," Quatre stated as his finger brushed against the tiny opening. "I'll rip you apart."

"No, you won't. Listen to me, Quatre. Two men can make love together, happily and safely with no pain. Just do what I tell you and everything will be all right. You trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good." Trowa stretched a long arm out to the bedside cabinet and pulled open the drawer. He fiddled around inside for a moment and then locating what it was he sought he withdrew his hand and dropped the articles to the bed.

Quatre quirked an eyebrow in question as he looked at what Trowa had deposited on the mattress. He recognized the foil packet; he'd used condoms before, but the tube? That was something completely alien to him.

Seeing the confusion, Trowa turned his gaze back to the blonde. "You know what this is, don't you?" he asked as he held up the foil packet.

"Yes."

Trowa dropped the condom back on the bed and fumbled for the tube. "In order for you to make love to me you need to stretch me first. The muscle is very tight and if it's not stretched and loosened then it will hurt and I could possibly tear."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Quatre began, his eyes widening at the possibility of hurting Trowa. Fingers to his lips soon silenced his protests as Trowa continued to speak.

"There is no reason why we cannot enjoy sex together, Quatre. You said you trusted me, now it's time to show me that trust and listen to what I tell you."

Quatre took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Smiling softly, Trowa continued. "You need to stretch the muscle, get it to loosen and relax and then the entry into my body will be fine. In order to do that you use your fingers. First one and then as the muscle gives so you can add a second and then a third. Three is usually enough, by that stage the muscle will give more easily to your cock." Trowa showed Quatre the tube he held. "This is lube. Unlike females we men do not self lubricate. Using this makes it so much easier. Use it on your fingers first and then once I'm stretched and ready for you, you coat yourself with it. That way there is minimal friction and it becomes more pleasurable and easier for you to slide in and out of me."

"Ahhh..." Now Quatre was beginning to understand the big picture and realize just how naive he really was. "There's a whole lot more to this than I'd thought," he said quietly.

"Not really, most of it is just common sense; but believe me, it's all worth it." Trowa reached up and captured Quatre's lips in a heated kiss, restoring the passion that had begun to wane a little with the clinical explanations. "Now, prepare me, Quatre. I want you to make love to me."

Quatre felt the prickling of tears and hastily blinked them away. There was a tightness in his chest that he was unfamiliar with and he made a note to try and figure that out later. Right now he had a gorgeous man spread out before him, willing to share his body and knowledge, and Quatre was a student eager to please. His touch and gaze softened as he appraised Trowa and he hoped he would be able to spend more time with this gentle and caring man.

"You still with me, Quatre?"

Trowa's soft words broke through his dreaming and he shook his head to clear it. "Sorry, I was thinking."

A soft smile graced Trowa's mouth. "Nice thoughts, I hope."

A silvery laugh came from Quatre's lips and the slightly somber mood was lifted.

Flipping the cap on the tube of gel, Trowa pulled Quatre's hand towards him and squeezed a generous amount of the slick lube onto his fingers. Capping the tube Trowa let it drop back to the bed and turned to Quatre again. "Rub it around my entrance and then work one of your fingers inside me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Trowa gave the blonde an amused smile and soft kiss. "I'll guide you through it and let you know if it hurts at all."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Quatre dropped his hand down and back between Trowa's spread legs. He located the cleft and ran his fingers along it, smearing the gel as he did so. Finding the puckered entrance he massaged it a little.

"Mmmm..... That feels good, Quatre," Trowa panted. "Now ease your finger inside and move it around a little to stretch the muscle."

Following the instructions Trowa was giving him, Quatre gently pushed his finger against the tiny ring, insisting that it allow his finger to enter. Slowly it gave to the persistent pressure and sucked the digit in.

Trowa's body's natural reaction was to try and expel the invader but he forced himself to relax and accept the gift. It was rather endearing in a way how gentle and shy his new lover was. "You can push it in further. I'm not going to break and you're not hurting me," he murmured and then sighed as he felt the finger delve more firmly into him. "That's better. Now, move it around a bit, get the muscle to start to loosen. In reality Trowa could have prepped himself, probably a lot quicker, but given Quatre's completely unsure standing in regards to his own sexuality he thought it best for him to experience all that went with lovemaking in the gay man's world. At least then the blonde would be able to come to a fully informed decision in his dilemma of being gay or not.

As his finger slipped inside Trowa's body, Quatre thought he would be repulsed by the act but in fact it was entirely the opposite. He found himself getting even more turned on. Trowa's body was unbelievably hot and tight and he loved the way the other man moved as he touched him. The ache in his own groin intensified to a level he'd never felt before. It served only to confuse him further. Not wanting to deal with his thoughts at the moment, he shoved them to the rear of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. Slowly he continued to work his finger in and out of Trowa's passage, not sure if he was doing it correctly but trusting Trowa to tell him if anything was amiss or if he hurt him. Gradually he felt the muscle beginning to loosen, it was easier to work his finger in and out and Trowa confirmed the fact a moment later with his words.

"Add a second finger, work them both in and out and then scissor them a bit."

"Scissor them?"

"Yes, like this," Trowa proceeded to demonstrate, opening and closing his index and middle fingers.

"Aaaa." Now Quatre understood. He slipped the second finger inside, feeling the tightness once again and began to work them in and out. After a minute or so he felt the muscle give a little more and so he began to open and close his fingers like Trowa had shown him. He was still amazed that his ministrations were affecting Trowa in this way, the man's skin was flushed and he was panting heavily. Those soft green eyes were glazed with lust and when Quatre's eyes rested upon Trowa's groin he could see the pearly drops leaking from the tip of that gorgeous erection.

"Push your fingers deeper," Trowa asked. "Deep inside is a man's sweet spot, guaranteed to blow your mind and turn your world upside down."

"Sweet spot?" Quatre questioned.

"Yes. Your prostate, Quatre. It's a small gland..."

"I know what it is," Quatre interrupted Trowa. "I've been unfortunate enough to suffer through a doctor's examination before." Quatre recalled his _not_ so pleasant experience at the doctor's hands and wondered how on earth Trowa could possibly think that the prostate could be a sweet spot and 'blow your mind'.

Trowa chuckled; obviously Quatre needed a little enlightenment here. "My sweet Quatre. When a doctor examines you and checks out your prostate it is done in a very quick and clinical way, so therefore you wouldn't think anything of it. If stimulated the right way, it gives you pleasure like you've never dreamed. A doctor can't afford to examine your prostate the same way a gay couple do, otherwise all their patients would be getting turned on, he would be struck off and it would all be extremely embarrassing for both doctor and patient alike."

Quatre still looked extremely doubtful.

"Let me show you." With a wicked gleam in his eye, Trowa gently pulled Quatre's fingers from his passage and sat up. He picked up the tube, opened it and squeezed some gel onto his fingers. "Lie on your stomach for me."

Quatre did as he was asked, a little confused. He felt Trowa spread his legs and dip between his cheeks. He shivered; a little from fear and a little from anticipation.

"This may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but it shouldn't hurt." Trowa could feel his own body twitching with the knowledge of how good prostate stimulation could be and he longed to feel it again. Carefully he worked a finger against Quatre's tight hole and then gently eased it inside.

/ _Trowa was right_, / Quatre thought, it didn't hurt, but it felt damn uncomfortable. He did his best to relax though and not squirm away from the intrusion.

"Just relax, Quatre, I'm nearly there," encouraged Trowa as he eased his finger deeper. Quatre's tightness and heat was unbelievable and Trowa's cock hardened further. God, how he'd love to deflower this beautiful man, but that would all depend on Quatre's reactions to making love to him and if he discovered he preferred men to women. All Trowa could do was hope. His finger caressed along the velvety walls, softly probing a little deeper and then...

"Ahhh..." Quatre's eyes stood out, his body tensed and his cock throbbed as unbelievable pleasure washed over him.

"Bingo." Trowa gave a smug smile and crooked his finger again; rubbing calmly at the spongy bump, amused as Quatre visibly writhed and tried to hump the bedclothes.

"You weren't kidding were you?!" Quatre stated s he panted his pleasure. "How the hell am I going to walk into a doctor's office again for an exam of that nature?"

Laughing at that statement, Trowa carefully slid his finger out. "I thought you'd change your mind."

Rolling over to face the lithe man, Quatre bit his lip. "I had no idea. Damn that felt good."

"Well, I know something that feels even better." Trowa gave a wink as he spread his legs again and guided Quatre's fingers back to his own entrance. "Finish prepping me and make love to me."

With a soft snort of amusement, Quatre allowed his hand to be placed back at its former position. His two fingers slid easily back inside and he began to repeat his earlier actions, spreading his fingers as well as working them in and out of Trowa's body. He began to push deeper, seeing if he could find that sweet spot inside Trowa and give him a taste of the pleasure that had been his privilege to enjoy. As he rubbed along the soft inner walls he came across a spongy lump and curiously caressed it. When Trowa suddenly moaned and arched up off the bed he knew he'd found that special place.

"Nnnnn.... That's it, Quatre. Oh sweet Jesus, that's my sweet spot." Trowa lost all control over his body as he was swept away with the sudden burst of pleasure. Automatically his hips pushed down, seeking to draw those tormenting fingers in deeper, wanting to feel that unbidden pleasure again. "Please, Quatre. I'm ready now. Make love to me."

Carefully Quatre eased his fingers from within Trowa's eager body and fumbled for the condom. A pair of slender hands took the foil packet from his shaking hands and tore it open.

"Let me."

He glanced at Trowa and nodded, pushing his pelvis forward a little to make it easier for Trowa to slide the latex over his swollen head and along the shaft. He picked up the lube, only to have Trowa take that from him as well and apply the slippery substance to the covering of his length. The thin barrier still allowed him excellent feeling and he moaned softly with the gentle touches.

Satisfied that Quatre was ready, Trowa eased back again, head resting upon the pillow as he spread his legs and drew his knees towards his chest, placing his feet upon the mattress. He waited, open and vulnerable for Quatre to make love to him.

Shifting his position, Quatre crawled between Trowa's thighs and stared down at the spread man. A small tinge of fear crept into his heart as he rested the head of his penis against that small hole. He hesitated, two thoughts running through his head. The first was that there was no way in hell that his cock was going to fit in _that_ tiny entrance without causing a lot of pain. And secondly that he was about to make love - to another man.

Quatre began to doubt himself. Was he sure this was what he wanted? He began to question both himself and his objectives. Yes, he'd found himself extremely attracted to this man. Yes, he'd discovered that during the short time he'd been with Trowa that he enjoyed the man's company far more than any woman's and yes, Trowa's kisses, touches and caresses were by far the best he'd ever experienced, turning him on more than any woman ever had. But still there was this niggling doubt in the back of his mind. Would he enjoy it? Did he really prefer being with a man as opposed to a woman? Could he go through with this?

Sensing the turmoil within the blonde, Trowa raised a hand and caressed the milky skin covering the hip bone. It was a touch meant to soothe. "What's wrong, Quatre? Are you having second thoughts?" While Trowa was in a heightened state of arousal and wanted nothing more than for the blonde to sink into his body, make love to him and find his release; he knew that forcing Quatre would be wrong. The young man had to finish this because he *wanted* to, not because he *had* to. As disappointing as it would be to stop now, Trowa knew he would if it was what Quatre desired.

Hearing the words and feeling the gentle caress brought Quatre from his thoughts and he looked into the trusting emerald of the man beneath him. "I...I..." He stammered, searching for the words. He swallowed and tried again. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm never going to fit inside there; I'll only hurt you..."

Trowa squeezed the milky hip. "It stretches a lot more, Quatre. You won't hurt me; if it was painful then I wouldn't be lying here asking you to make love to me. You've trusted me so far, Quatre... Trust me now." Trowa gazed into the aqua eyes. "If you are having second thoughts, if you really don't want to do this then tell me now, Quatre. I won't force you and I certainly won't think any less of you if you want to stop."

Looking at Trowa's face, Quatre knew the gentle man meant every word he said. He bit his lip, recalling how his body had reacted to Trowa's gentle ministrations and suddenly he knew he wanted to finish this and determine once and for all his own orientation. So why then was he still hesitating?

"It's okay to be afraid. This is your first time, Quatre." Trowa shifted and brought his arms to wrap around the youth, drawing him into a warm embrace. He feathered kisses along the soft skin of the neck, feeling the muscle quiver under his lips. Gradually Quatre relaxed under his soft ministrations.

"I'm sorry, I want to, Trowa, I just can't get past this fear that I'm going to hurt you."

"Shhh... It's okay, I understand." Trowa continued to nip and kiss at the creamy neck, restoring some of the passion that had been lost with Quatre's hesitancy. Soon his hand slipped between the blonde's legs and kneaded the heavy sac, he smiled as Quatre moaned and arched into the touch, his cock surging forth once more, eager to participate. Carefully Trowa continued his caresses and touches, bringing the young man back to full arousal and without Quatre knowing it, worked them both around on the bed until Quatre was lying underneath him and he was hovering over the top of the smaller man's body, all the time never ceasing in his ministrations.

Quatre once more became a slave to his body's needs and desires, his vision clouding and narrowing to Trowa's fingers and mouth upon his heated skin. Everything else disappeared into the background. Slowly he became aware that Trowa had manipulated him and he was now lying on his back with Trowa hovering above. His eyes opened to stare at the man above him, reading the longing and lust in those emerald pools.

"Trust me?" Trowa asked quietly.

Quatre smiled. "Yes," he replied softly and lay back, relaxing completely and giving himself totally over to Trowa's care.

Still keeping his fingers active to distract Quatre, Trowa straddled the blonde's hips. One hand continued to toy with Quatre's shell pink nipples while his other hand located the base of Quatre's penis and held the organ steady. He lowered his hips until he felt the latex covered head brush lightly against his entrance. Holding the root of Quatre's arousal firmly, Trowa carefully lowered himself, feeling his entrance protesting the persistent pressure at first and then relaxing to allow the penetration.

Still continuing to lower himself, Trowa felt the slow burn of penetration and let a low hiss escape through his teeth. It felt so good. Inch by inch, his passage swallowed the entire length of the blonde's shaft. Once Quatre was completely sheathed, Trowa paused, giving both himself and Quatre the chance to adjust to the new sensations. He watched the face below him contort as the sensitive nerves were stimulated and marveled at the varying emotions that flitted across the sweet face.

Quatre moaned softly as Trowa's body engulfed him. The heat, the tightness was unbelievable. Never had he imagined it could be this good. It was similar yet different to a woman. The passage was a lot hotter and tighter than a woman, but not as easy to move in; lubrication obviously being the main factor in that. The body was also harder, not the soft pliability of a female, but Quatre found that it only served to heighten his enjoyment. His eyes searched those of Trowa's seeking reassurance.

Running his hand along Quatre's flank, Trowa leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to those soft lips. "How do you feel?"

"Ahh..... Feels good," Quatre murmured in reply.

"It gets better." With those words Trowa began to raise his hips, Quatre's penis sliding out with the movement. When only the head remained inside, Trowa lowered himself again, engulfing the shaft to the root. Gradually as his channel and muscles began to relax so Trowa established a rhythm; hips rising and falling, drawing Quatre's cock deep inside and then allowing it to slip back out again.

"Mmm..." Quatre moaned, the sensations traveling along his length driving his system wild with pleasure. The ripple of Trowa's channel as his cock was sucked in and then released was unlike anything he'd ever felt with a woman. The muscles contracted and released around him, massaging his swollen need with dedication and filling him with overwhelming pleasure. As the excitement built so Quatre found himself beginning to respond. His hips thrust up in countenance to meet Trowa's downward push and the pleasure increased even further.

Feeling the blonde responding to his body's motions, Trowa began to move faster, raising and lowering himself with abandon. He shifted slightly, changing the angle a bit, hoping that Quatre's cock would find his prostate and drive him insane with pleasure. His own cock hung heavy between his legs, his need building gradually until he could feel the familiar fire in his gut just waiting for that final spark to turn the flame into an inferno.

With the motions of Trowa's body above him so Quatre began to thrust in earnest. He could feel his release hovering and was eager to find it. His hands snaked out and feverishly searched for Trowa's hips; finding them he locked on and began to pump his own pelvis faster. His eyes partially closed as his nervous system was overloaded with stimulation, visual, aural and touch all driving his desire higher and higher.

With the slight change of angle so Quatre's tip found Trowa's prostate and massaged the sensitive gland from time to time, pushing Trowa's enjoyment to newer heights. Knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer, Trowa reached for his aching length, wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke; occasionally running his thumb over the engorged head and spreading the droplets of pre-cum across the smooth skin of the tip. His balls ached and throbbed, heavy with need while his voice rose slightly in volume, giving sound to his obvious enjoyment.

Lust clouded Quatre's eyes as he watched the lithe man pleasure himself. He was mesmerized by the movement of Trowa's hand over his thick shaft, the enjoyment that was written in every line of the young man's body adding to Quatre's level of pleasure. Tentatively he removed one hand from Trowa's hip and brought it between the green eyes man's legs to cup the enlarged sac, gently rolling the testicles in his hand, squeezing and manipulating, adding to Trowa's sensory overload. The slightly wrinkled skin felt hot in his hand, and he was left with no doubts as to Trowa's need for release. His own was building steadily towards the point of no return.

The gentle, hesitant fondling of his sac drew more moans of pleasure from Trowa. Quatre's cock buried deep inside him, filling him and stroking his sensitive inner walls adding to his arousal. He hadn't felt anything this good in a while, Trowa being fussy with his love life the way he was. "Ahhh... More, Quatre, more. Oh, so good," he moaned.

Bodies soon became slick with sweat as muscles strained with the effort of their love making. Nerves drew taut, sensations singing along neural pathways and lodging deep inside. Panting, grunting, groaning and the sound of flesh meeting flesh provided the background music, moans and cries of pleasure the lyrics as both men fought to reach the pinnacle.

Love making with a man was so much better than with a woman, Quatre's body told him and he wasn't about to question his body. Trowa's passage squeezed and gripped him, reluctant to let him go and eager to suck him back in with each pump of the hips. The heat was exquisite, burning his length with decadent torture. Once Trowa's channel had adjusted to his size and the lube did its job, his penis slid in and out with ease. How could he ever have doubted that he wouldn't fit? Trowa had said to trust him, that he would be fine and the slender man had been right. Quatre let his mind wander back to all his previous sexual encounters, and while he had enjoyed them all he found they were sadly lacking in comparison to what he was feeling now. /_ I must be gay,_ / he thought to himself. How could he ever lay with a woman again after experiencing this? His mind was brought back from its musings as he felt Trowa's body beginning to tremble above him and so he turned his aqua gaze to the vision before him; and drew in a sharp breath. Trowa was at the beginning of his orgasm, face twisting in ecstasy as the tide of euphoria swept through him. Quatre didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight, but he didn't get much of a chance to fully appreciate it as his own orgasm began to reach for him, drawing him into nirvana and he wasn't about to resist.

With Quatre's hand fondling his balls, the thickness of the length inside him, prodding his prostate time and time again and the pressurized strokes to his cock, Trowa was unable to resist the fire that raged within. A soft cry escaped his lips as the inferno tore through his groin, along the pulsing vein and spurted from the small slit, splattering on Quatre's belly and coating his hand. He felt his passage clamp down on the shaft inside, spasming around the thickness and heightening his pleasure. As his channel pulsed so he cracked open an eye just as the blonde beneath him reached his own climax. Trowa watched in awe as the young man moaned and writhed, then stiffened as his release hit. It was the perfect accompaniment to the after glow he was currently enjoying.

As Trowa's body climaxed so Quatre let his own control go and fly to nirvana. Trowa's hot seed hit his stomach and the passage tightened around his length, rippling and coaxing his own thick fluid to come forth. As the heated channel continued to flex so he found it almost impossible to move. Desperately he thrust himself a couple of more times into Trowa's body, released his hold on Trowa's balls and gripped the dancer's hips tightly. His body began to tense, the heavy feeling in his balls increased as the ache in his cock began to grow. His length swelled further and his vision turned white as his milky seed surged forward, tearing along his shaft and bursting from the small slit only to be captured by the latex covering and splashing back against the sensitive head, adding to Quatre's pleasure.

Trowa slumped forward his orgasm having drained his reserves and leaving him deliciously sated. He felt Quatre's fall into ecstasy, the pulsing of Quatre's cock against his velvet walls pushing the last of his own seed from his body.

They clung to each other, sharing the experience and riding the last of the waves, hanging onto the feelings for as long as they could. Feeling Quatre softening inside him, Trowa gently eased himself off the blonde and collapsed to the bed next to his sated lover. Brushing away a few damp strands of blonde hair from Quatre's forehead, Trowa gazed at the man and whispered. "How do you feel?"

Quatre thought about the question for a moment before taking a deep breath and replying in a soft voice. "Wonderful, happy, sated, content." He shifted slightly. "Thank you, Trowa."

"You're most welcome. Thank you too." They continued to lie in silence, limbs entwined as their heart and breathing rates returned to normal.

Once he had regained the use of his limbs, Trowa reached over and peeled the used condom from Quatre's now limp cock. He shifted from the bed and went through to the bathroom where he put the latex and its contents in the bin and then cleaned himself up. He returned to the bed with a warm cloth and towel and proceeded to clean Quatre of the stickiness. Happy with his efforts, Trowa returned the items to the bathroom and then crawled back onto the bed, pulling Quatre into his arms and pressing feather kisses to his forehead, neck, cheek, nose, chin and lips. "Have you recovered enough?"

"Mmm, I have but I'm too comfortable to move."

Trowa gave a small chuckle and gently ran his fingers through damp blonde locks. "So tell me, Quatre. How did it compare to being with a woman?"

Thinking carefully, Quatre replied as honestly as he could. "It was definitely different. Hotter, tighter, more..... Ummm..."

"Intense?" Trowa offered.

"Yes, intense. You made me feel... alive. I never knew I could feel so much pleasure and I've certainly never achieved such a high state of arousal or as intense an orgasm as I did tonight. This time I didn't feel as if there was anything... missing. I feel complete."

"Did it..." Trowa paused trying to find the right words. "Has it helped you to understand your sexuality? Did it answer your question about being gay?" Trowa thought his words were a little blunt but there really wasn't any other way to put the question.

Again thinking before answering, Quatre snuggled up close to Trowa's warmth. "I'm not a hundred percent sure. I think it has. I mean sex with you was definitely wonderful and somehow I don't think I would ever enjoy sex with a woman again half as much, but..." Quatre's brows knitted. "...but I don't know if I would experience the same feelings or intense arousal with another man as I've felt with you." Quatre turned his eyes to Trowa. "Does that make any sense?"

Smiling, Trowa kissed the blonde. "Actually, it does. I think I can safely say you're gay, Quatre; but to enjoy sex and everything with it with another man, well, you need to have that special someone to share it with."

Stealing a kiss, Quatre tightened his hold on his new lover. "I think I have found that special person," he said shyly.

"I think I have too, Quatre," Trowa sighed contentedly. "Stay with me? Be mine?"

"I'd love to, Trowa."

~ Owari ~


End file.
